


Short stories I might continue...

by WannabeSubaru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeSubaru/pseuds/WannabeSubaru
Summary: Just some short stories, I planned on doing but changed my mind still might re-consider it though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A story like none other...

The boy gallantly rushed over to her side, a smile across his face as he moved forward to her side.

“Emilia-tannn” he expressed his feeling of happiness with a smile towards the silver-haired half elf, her smile was something he would always protect. So adorable and beautiful.

“Subaru?” Her deep amethyst eyes glanced at the black-haired boy, slightly a smile appeared on her face as she saw Subaru dash to her side.

“Emilia-tan is so beautiful,” he confessed with a childish blush. She was so elegant and stunning.

“Subaru I don’t understand, are you teasing me again?” she childishly pouted at the boy hiding her slight smile.

The gentle breeze carried along the grass as the beautiful half-elf gazed at the blushing boy amongst her.

“Ahhh, Emilia-tan when you look at me like that all I can do is shy away.” He shyly asserted as his hands enclosed on his cheeks.

“Subaru you always tease me.” She pouted even further as her cheeks turned slightly more red.


	2. Emilia

“Well, it's been a long day” he chimed out as he jogged back to the mansion throughout the forest.

“Ahh, Emilia-tan” he giddily mentioned the name with pure delight across his face.

Hoping he could see her once more, he made his way closer to the mansion, running past the distant breeze of the warm air.

“I wonder what Emilia-tan is doing in her room” his thoughts surfaced his mind as he kept up his pace to the mansion.


	3. IANS chap 2, decided to drop it.

Day 2 start.

The boy slept well yet tears fell from the side of his cheek, he had bad nightmares. He wished he never had such painful memories. But he was that lucky, just like any other day. It was morning call time, he yawned as he woke from his slumber.

“I slept well, having nightmares though didn't ever make me feel better.” he coldly told himself.

He sat up as he slowly started to get ready for his daily work routine, “I should hurry, Rem might be waiting on me, I want to go see Emilia though…” he had conflicted thoughts… 

“I’ll just go see Emilia later.” He had to solve his feelings quickly, he could just see her later after all.

A few hours later…

You could hear the sounds of hot running liquid mixed with the sounds of plates being cleaned.  
“Subaru-kun you’ve been off today, are you okay?” she asked worriedly, trying to reassure herself that her beloved was okay.

“I'm fine Rem, could you help me with these dishes, there is quite a bit,” he pleaded hoping she would help him clean the dishes.

“Okay Subaru-kun Rem will come and help you since you can't do it yourself.” she giggled at him as she walked around him towards his right side. She started to grab plates and clean them with soap.

“I can do it myself, I just wouldn't mind having some help,” he replied as he pouted childishly to the comment he received from Rem.

She could only smile and giggle at the childish reply she received. “Subaru-kun what do you plan on doing after this?” she responded gently and calmly waiting for his response.

“Well, I should be going to help Ram clean one of the rooms later, and then I'm going to go see Emilia,” he admitted softly… Emilia… I want to see her later today… I miss her after all… He thought to himself concealing his thoughts away from Rem.

“When you see Ram Subaru-kun tell her I said hi” she slowly pleaded with him kindly.

“Okay, well we should get back to the dishes and wash the foundations,” he retorted nicely to the blue-haired maid standing to his right side. Her eyes were beautiful, deep cerulean magnificent eyes he could stare into for hours.

Emilia’s eyes were beautiful as well but Rem’s eyes caught the boy’s attention… he was far too shy to ever say her eyes were beautiful so he could only ponder on that thought alone, he would ever so slightly stare at the angel before him. The silver-haired beauty that he devoted his everything to… 

“Emilia… I won’t let you feel hurt ever again… I won’t let them get to you like last time…” he admitted miserably only thinking of the memories that occurred.

The darkness that clouded his heart could only pull him deeper… It twisted his heart with its claws peeling away at his flesh slowly making its way near… Reaching inside closer to his heart to grasp and squeeze it… He didn't know why it would cause him so much pain… “I need to focus, I can't have anyone worrying about me.” he was truly lonely… but this was the only way… 

“Rem, can you finish this up for me?” His mind felt as if it was trembling… pain that’s all he could feel… 

“Yes Subaru-kun Rem will take care of some of your duties.” She calmly replied with a hint of caution and worry, She could only stare at his eyes as she noticed the deep cold look they gave off. 

“Well, I'll be going now goodbye Rem.” he quickly uttered the words he wanted to say to the maid as he walked his way out the kitchen and once more into the halls searching for Emilia.

Images of the silver-haired half-elf played in his mind, he could only think about her searching the halls looking for where she was, he looked everywhere but he soon noticed as he looked outside the window he could see the angelic aura that filled the beauty that was sitting outside.

He rushed himself to the courtyard entrance as he made his way he could feel his heartbeat quicker, he managed to open the door to see the adorable Amethyst eyes staring in his direction.  
He walked his way closer to the girl that was sitting on the bench outside of the mansion, he ended up taking a seat next to the girl on his right side.

“Subaru?” she was startled yet joyous, she didn't expect him to be here but she didn't mind it.


	4. Hope.

The sky darkened as he made his way hastily to the objective, the course that Clind put him through was rather rough, especially when he did this late night.

“I’ve done this multiple times yet it's still hard” he voiced out his complaints making his way throughout the obstacle course.

His eyes closed, he inhaled and exhaled as he quickly ran around multiple obstacles, he started to think back on a conversation he and Clind had.

“Subaru, get back up.” the voice of the relatively decent-looking man called out to the boy.

“Fine fine” he got back up as he continued cutting across corners to make his way closer to the end.


	5. Natsuki Subaru

A lamp lit on the right corner of the room, his eyes slowly opened as they directed themself over to the corner where the dim light existed.

“Where am I?” 

He shivered, looking across the dark room, he couldn't see anything in sight yet felt a strange presence around him, fear was building within him, his breathing hitched.

“Why am I tied up…”

Noticing the chair he was sitting in, he shook around making the wooden chair tip over causing it to collapse. Doing so made him able to stand up, struggling to stand he shook around trying to gain more balance on his feet.

“The light…” he coughed out the words as he felt his throat was dry.

Stepping his way throughout the darkroom, he felt as if the walls were closing in on him, yet it was only the fear that buried itself deep within his own heart, he swallowed his fear building up determination so he could get through the situation he was in, the dim light that appeared on the table showed a knife right beside a cup of water and a note.

He looked at the note as his face fell to confusion and fear.

“that cup on the right side of the table is clean and satiated perfectly for you, you have two hours to escape…”

His hands trembled in fear as he realized the situation he had gotten himself into, the note was very vague with detail.

Throughout the shadows, he could hear a creaking sound of a door opening. Looking over to see the room started to light up, the right and left side of the room lit up as he strolled his way through the cold newly lit room, making his way towards the door.


	6. Satella

The sun shined bright over the horizon, revealing the messy-haired boy resting gently in his bed, snuggling against the bed as it was the source of his comfort, deep within his own sleep.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you. 

I love you.

The once happy dream that resided within his mind slipped away, falling deep within the fake walls that built themself, he felt cornered, scared as if he couldn’t run away, as a gentle voice could be heard from the right side of his ear.


	7. This was a test for something but might as well drop it here

“Well, Subaru-kun, do you mind spending some time with me today.” the elegant cerulean-eyed maid inquired a question gaining his attention.

“Yea, Why not?” Responding back to her question with an amusing response, they stared at each other with gentle smiles across their faces.

“So, Where do you wanna go Rem?” Asking her a certain question about the location, wondering where they would be going after all.

“Arlam village, I want to spend some alone time with you.” The weird way she stated her answer sounded a bit strange to him. But he shook off that idea with a smile wide across his face as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand directing his eyes at the beautiful looking girl ahead of him.

“Rem will start preparing for our trip to the arlam village.” Finishing her last sentence, she started to walk away. 

“Goodbye, Subaru-kun.” She spoke seductively as she strolled away from him with a slight hint of a blush hidden on her face, thinking of her lovely Subaru-kun.

“Rem loves you so very much Subaru-kun.” Muttering out her own words in the massive long hallway, even though nobody could hear her, she felt calm saying this to herself as she walked her way to the kitchen.

“Well, I should get going.” Concluding his own thoughts, he started his walk back to his room as he needed to get changed and ready for the date he has with Rem for the day.


	8. Better place to put this ig

“Priscilla...” the gentle words that escaped his lips as he walked closer towards her, noticing his actions, she could only wonder with a slight look of annoyance “do you need something you mere commoner?” Peddling closer to her, his lips touched against hers , making her blush as she couldn’t understand why, his antics wouldn’t stop as he wrapped his arms around her holding her closer to him as they engaged in a passionate kiss as their tongues intertwined with each other, Subaru’s tongue invaded her mouth as she enjoyed it; “wh-'' she tried to ask him a question. But his lips had taken over hers, backing away... “because I love you.” Making her heart flutter elegantly, the never ending blush that appeared on her face couldn’t disappear.

“But why?” The confused tone of the question caught the boy’s attention, “your crimson eyes could draw any man’s attention, the red dress that you wear shows your beauty.” Silently whispering the words in her right ear as her blush could only grow at the words he rebuked, giving her one more look, “I love you.” Saying this straight to her face made her blush increase as he blushed looking deep into her crimson eyes, edging closer; his lips made contact with hers as he couldn’t hold back anymore, pushing her down on the bed, he looked at her with a smile as his hand cupped the right side of her cheek, “I’ll make you feel good.” Muttering the words in the left side of her ear, her legs began to quiver as her hands appeared slowly creeping down to a certain area on her body. “Ahh, so there?” With a little grin upon his face, his hand slowly made its way down her body touching her breast’s alongside her stomach as he felt the smoothness of her soft skin, his hand reached her delicate area as he gently put his hands against her clit, rubbing it gently making her shake in pleasure, their lips connected once more as they began their subtle love-making.


End file.
